


Scourge's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: BAMF Firestar, Gen, Raised by Scourge au, What if Direstar had been raised by scourge?, good brother! Scourge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead as living as a kitty pet for his first 6 moons, Firestar's mother had gone to Scourge for protection for her kits? This is how Scourge got revenge on the clans, and even helped out the cat that helped him, so many moons ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scourge's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, really, because honestly I thought, hey, what WOULD Forester be like if Scourge was one of his influences? Well, here's the result!

Rusty let out a “merow” as he woke up early the next morning, tail flicking a bit. Today was the day, they day he’d help Scourge, his leader and half-brother, get his revenge on the one’s who hurt him. He stretched and crawled out from under the towel rash bin and looked around. "Finally!" his sister, Princess, came up "Scourge is looking for you!" "Yeah yeah!" he affectionately slipped at her ear before starting to walk down the street with her. "I don't understand why YOU caught those nasty clan cat's eyes,but I sure hope Scourge won't be disappointed" she commented as they walked together. Many of the cats actively avoided them, their colors of bone enough to tell them how high ranked they were, but Rusty was ok with that. He knew there was power in being feared "I won't fail him, Princess, not like our other two siblings" he said and she nodded grimly. The two hated thinking of their brothers, Mark and Claude, especially sense the two had tempted to betray their half-brother. "Let's just get this over with shall we?" Rusty sighed.

"Approach" Scourge growled from atop his trash bin, and the two littermates did as told. "Ah, Rusty and Princess, how are my two siblings that weren't traitors?" "Very well, sir" they both bored briefly, then Rusty rose and said "Sir,the clan cats" he spat out the words "Seemed to have taken an interest in me...I wish to join them to help get revenge on the one's who wronged you!" it was a bold statement, and many of the cats around them murmured. "..." Scourge hoped down and approached him with narrow eyes. Despite being older, the black tom was Rusty's size. He eyed the ginger tom for some time, then said "Very well, do not disappoint me!" he flicked his tail dismissively and Rusty got up to leave, but stopped when Scourge called out "DO NOT hurt the one named Bluefur! She defended me that day! You will recognize her from her blue pelt, it certainly stands out! You may go" "Yes sir" Rusty bowed briefly again and bounded away for the meeting spot with Bluestar and the others.

"Hello little one" Lionheart said as he saw the flame colored tom approach. Rusty had to admit, he didn't really trust Lionhearted, but he supposed he'd have to fake it "Hello" he bobbed his head and the broad shoulder cat stood up "Follow me to camp...this is Whitestorm, he'll be journeying with us!" Rusty turned and nodded to the other tom, not sure if they were important or high ranking yet or not. Regardless, he started running after them when they dived into the forest. It was almost thrilling, like giving chase, but he knew they were testing him. They wanted to see how well he'd hold up like this, but he'd show them. He increased his speed, wincing a bit at the amount of exertion he had to put his muscles through to do it. It hurt, his muscles not used to having to move this fast, but it was well worth it.

"This is ThunderClan camp" Lionheart said as they entered a gorse tunnel. Rusty nodded, looking around at all the cats, and spotting Graypaw, the apprentice he had fought when Blustar first offered him a place in the clan.The camp itself had a variety of dens, and was pretty spacious. Of course it has to be the tom-kit thought how many cats do they have to shelter? He smelt many different scents, old and new, but he wasn’t put off by it. He was used to a lot of scents swimming in his nose and how to tell one from another. “Bluestar…” he murmured as he smelt the she-cat’s scent a second before she approached. “How was he?” “He kept up much better than I expected, he has great potential…Whitestorm was convinced he wouldn’t come” “He is full of surprises” Whitestorm agreed “So you agree?” when the two nodded, Bluestar hoped up onto the rock she had emerged from “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, come under the high rock for a clan meeting!” many cats gathered, and Lionheart and Whitestorm led the fiery orange tom to the highledfge “ThunderClan needs more warriors, and we have found the perfect candidate to become a new apprentice!” she announced. Immediately, Rusty heard whispers erupt “What clan is he from?” “That’s no clan scent I’ve ever smelt” “Look at that collar, he’s a KITTYPET!” Bluestar soon shushed them “We can’t wait around for more kits to become apprentices then warriors, ThunderClan needs more able bodied warriors now than ever!” “Hah! With that collar, he’ll scare off all the prey! Plus he might bring towels into the forest, looking for their poor lost kittypet!” Rusty narrowed his eyes and growled “Will you step up to the challenge?” Lionheart whispered into his ear, but Rusty as already looking for the source. He finally found it in a yellow tabby, and, quickly as whip, he pounced.

Rusty let out a smirk as he heard the tom hiss in surprise before he was thrown off. He narrowed his eyes and watched the tail warily as the other struck. He doges, ignoring the groan in his muscles, and slashed his ear, wincing as he landed. The older tom took advantage of this and used his tail to knock Rusty off balance and pin him down, aiming for the collar. Rusty growled, but relaxed, allowing him to get closer before ”Stop!” Rusty stopped mid swipe to the other’s neck, and the tabby let him up “Bluestar I was about to-“ “he was almost going to KILL you Longtail, it was a loosing battle” the blue-gray she-cat stepped between them, Rusty’s collar at her paws. Rusty blinked. When had that happened? “This rouge has lost his collar in the battle for his honor! Starclan has spoken their approval!” Bluestar walked up to the other and looked down at him “From this day forth you shall be known as…” the sun hit Rusty’s pelt, turning it a blaze “Firepaw! In honor of your fiery spirit and your pelt!” “Firepaw! Firepaw!” the clan cheered out his name, and the newly named Firepaw couldn’t help but smirk over at Longtail, who reluctantly joined in. Yes, vengeance will be nye, but not yet, the young apprentice had to be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise it'll get longer as the story goes on!


End file.
